Express the decimal as a percent. $0.695$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.695 = \dfrac{69.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.695} = 69.5\%$ $69.5$ per hundred = $69.5$ per cent = $69.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.